Заглавная страница
Добро пожаловать в официальную Джинни Викиа Эта Викиа существует при поддержке сайта "Хроники Каэр Морхена" Getting Started * Первые шаги в Джинни Useful Links * Форум о D'Jinni * Здесь можно опубликовать свои моды Новости 03 мая - D'jinni Wiki доступна на Русском языке 23 апреля - D'jinni Wiki доступна на Польском языке 10 апреля - Выпущен Редактор Приключений Djinni! 10 апреля - Благодаря огромной помощи службы поддержки Wikia вашему вниманию предлагается новый классный скин! Март 2008 - Английская Djinni Wiki запущена! DjinniTV and Multimedia HvTA_SEF2NI Руководства от REDFlame Interactive * Руководства от REDFlame Interactive ** Model Exporting Полезные ссылки * Официальный русский сайт "Нити Судьбы" Статьи * D'jinni * Основное ** Вступление ** Структура папок и форматы файлов ** Editor configuration ** General interface * Modules ** Introduction ** Module and area creation ** Movement between areas ** Location files * Characters ** Introduction ** Templates ** Spawn sets ** Spawn points ** Action points * Conversations ** Introduction ** Quest conversations ** Standard and cutscene conversations ** Entertainment in conversations * Quests ** Introduction ** Quests ** Quest databases * Running and testing the game ** Introduction ** Assigning and adding files to a module ** Running a module ** Module testing * Cutscenes ** Introduction ** Cutscene creation * Introduction to scripting ** Introduction ** Launching a cutscene ** The witcher and his equipment ** Flag testing ** Help with scripting * Appendices ** Introduction ** Store ** Shop ** Resting place * Fan-made tools Contribute ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. About D'jinni Wiki D'jinni Wiki is a community that aims to create the best resource for D'jinni - The Witcher Adventure Editor, which allows The Witcher fans to create their own adventures in Geralt's world. We are over articles. All pages can be edited and you are welcome to and contribute to this wiki. Everyone is free to or edit an . If you have any questions about the wiki or helping out, you can ask Mateusz tnz, the administrator of the D'jinni Wiki. For information about the game itself, as well as on Andrzej Sapkowski's books the game is based on, see the Witcher Wiki. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article bgcolor=transparent About this wiki • • • • • Wiki tutorial • Witcher Wiki: Česky • Dansk • Deutsch • Español • English • Français • Italiano • Lietuvių • Magyar • Polski • Русский • Slovenčina • Српски/Srpski • Suomi __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse en: pl: